Time Flies
by Walker16170
Summary: A mortal AU where Percabeth meets in kindergarten and become best friends since. They live their life like mortals, facing the ups and downs of school life together.
1. Chapter 1

Time Flies- Percabeth Fanfic

**Hello everyone. This is an AU story about Percabeth living a mortal life and first meeting when they were four years old, in kindergarten. Each chapter will show a new year in their life, and the story will remain in Annabeth's PoV. Any pop culture reference that I might make, such as books, music, etc. have all rights to their owners, and of course, Percy Jackson and all other characters belong to Uncle Rick Riordan. With no further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of Time Flies!**

_**Chapter One: **_

_**Kindergarten**_

Annabeth didn't like to wear bows in her hair, especially not pink ones. Though it seemed to be that as much as she objected to Helen putting these torture devices in her hair, she would gain no avail.

"Annabeth, dear, bows are very pretty, and don't you want to look pretty for your first day of kindergarten?" Helen asked.

"No. I want to not wear bows for my first day of kindergarten."

Helen tied up the last bow into Annabeth's hair, and much to here dismay, Helen also declined Annabeth's requests to wear her converse gray high tops that she specifically got for school.

"Sneakers are not for the first day of school, Annabeth. Sneakers are for the _second_ day." Helen had said to Annabeth when she had asked for permission to wear her sneakers.

Annabeth didn't understand what the difference was if she wore sneakers on the first day of school or the second day of school, or both.

Once Helen had finally accomplished making Annabeth look like a princess, Annabeth had gone downstairs to eat her breakfast.

She didn't expect her father to react the way that he did, however.

Normally he would simply greet Annabeth a good morning, and they would sit down and eat their breakfast. However, this morning, her dad smiled a huge smile, and threw his hand over his heart.

"Oh my gosh! I'd never thought that I'd live to see the day that my little Annabeth agreed to wear a dress!" he exclaimed, smiling.

"Well, let me tell you, she didn't put it on willingly. You had to see her objections to the bows in her hair." Helen said.

"Daddy, can I please wear my sneakers to school today? These dress shoes aren't comfortable." Annabeth begged.

"Tomorrow you can, Annabeth. Today you need to wear your pretty dress shoes."

"But my sneakers are pretty."

"Annabeth, eat your breakfast." Her father said.

So Annabeth did as she was told, and sat down in her designated chair to eat her breakfast. Today, in honor of Annabeth's first day of kindergarten, daddy had made special pancakes, with smiles on them. They had strawberry eyes, a whipped cream nose, and a banana smile.

Annabeth thought that it was a bit silly for a pancake to have a face, but she appreciated the thought and did think that it was fun.

Once Annabeth had finished her breakfast, she hopped up from her chair, and went to her room to go and grab her school bag.

Annabeth loved it, because it had her favorite animal of all time, an owl, on it. It also showed off silver sequins, and a blue background of fabric.

Annabeth had all of her crayons, and pencils, and books, and her books for entertainment.

The novel that Annabeth was currently reading was called City of Ashes, by a woman named Cassandra Clare.

People had always said that Annabeth was exceptionally intelligent for her age, as most four year olds didn't even know the alphabet, let alone having the ability to be reading three hundred plus paged novels. People suggested that she skip to the first grade before going to kindergarten, but her parents and he had declined the offer, as they all wanted Annabeth to be able to receive the experience of going into kindergarten.

Annabeth had gone back downstairs to see her father and step-mother waiting for her, ready to dismiss her off onto the school bus.

Once the bus had come, Annabeth was hugged and kissed by her father and her step-mother, and sent off to school with well wishes. Annabeth thought that they were being a bit too smothery, but she accepted the attention and then went off onto the school bus.

Annabeth sat alone in the front of the bus, reading her book, ignoring the other screaming children. They seemed pretty undignified to Annabeth, but they were not of her concern. Annabeth was responsible for her own behavior, not theirs.

The ride to school took about fifteen or twenty minutes, and Annabeth wouldn't have even realized that they had all arrived if not for the bus driver telling them that it was time to get off, and that they were to go inside the double doors at the front of the building.

Annabeth put her book into her backpack and zipped it closed, finally exiting the loud bus.

But that was _nothing _compared to the volume of the hallways.

Children were screaming and pushing each other around, and in a short summary, acting barbaric, but again, Annabeth had no concern for them. She was concerned about locating her classroom. Her father had said that it was a door with a sign that said _Mrs. Wheeler_ on the front, and Annabeth had found it easily.

She entered the classroom, and found it to be filled with all sorts of entertaining things, like paints, and crayons, and toy cars, and dolls, and books-children's books, however- and a group of other children.

All the girls were wearing dresses, except for one girl with long brown haired and Indian-like skin, who was wearing a black skirt and a blue shirt.

The boys were all dressed in nice collared shirts and shorts or pants, and much to Annabeth's jealousy, sneakers.

If _boys_ could wear sneakers on the first day of school, why couldn't _Annabeth_ wear sneakers on the first day of school?

"Hi." A woman with curly shoulder length hair and brown eyes said, bending down to meet Annabeth's height.

"Hello." Annabeth said, politely.

"What's your name?"  
"I'm Annabeth."

"Well hi there, Annabeth. I'll be your teacher this year, Mrs. Wheeler. Do you see anything that you think you would find interesting to play with?"

"I was going to read."

"Oh, well we have a lot of books on the shelf that you can look at."

"Thank you, but I've brought my own book, because my daddy said that they probably wouldn't have books for my reading level in a kindergarten class room."

"What book is it that you're reading?"

"City of Ashes, by Cassandra Clare."

Mrs. Wheeler seemed surprised by Annabeth's answer, but smiled nonetheless.

"You must be exceptionally smart, to read such a big book."

Annabeth smiled, wanting this lady to go away. It wasn't that she didn't like Mrs. Wheeler, in fact it was quite the opposite. She was a very pleasant lady, but Annabeth had her own things that she wanted to do instead of mindlessly conversing with people.

"Well, Annabeth, if you need anything, feel free to let me know, alright?"

"Alright." Annabeth said.

Annabeth decided to sit down at a blue table, her _second _favorite color, and unzipped her backpack to retrieve her book. She opened it up to the page that she had left off on and began reading.

She had successfully read about four pages before somebody came and sat down next to her.

Annabeth looked up from her book and saw that the person was a boy with messy black hair and the coolest eyes that she's ever seen. They were green, like the ocean, and Annabeth found them intriguing.

He wore sneakers, a plain blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and a blue PolarTec jacket.

"Hello." Annabeth said.

The boy looked over at her and smiled. "Hi."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Percy."

"Hi, Percy, I'm Annabeth."

"Annabeth is a pretty name. I've never met someone named Annabeth before."

"Thank you. I've never met someone name Percy before."

"What are you reading?" he asked her.

"This is a book called City of Ashes."

"I don't know how to read."

"Do you want me to teach you?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah!" Percy exclaimed. "My mommy always writes notes to my stepdad, and I can't read them, and I can't read the words on TV, and I would love to finally be able to read the book my mommy reads me every night before bed."

"Well, you're in luck then. I know how, so you'll learn."

"Cool!"

It turned out to be that Percy wasn't the easiest student to teach. He kept on getting distracted, and going to the bathroom, and the teacher didn't help by calling all to an unsanitized carpet in the middle of the room to play games.

Percy didn't need _games _right now. He wanted to learn how to _read_.

Percy seemed to have fun, though so Annabeth thought that a break couldn't hurt. All productive workers got breaks.

So Annabeth and Percy played patty-cake and drew pictures, and when they went outside., they played jump rope and tag and hopscotch.

Percy and Annabeth didn't get to read much that day, but Annabeth had all the intentions of teaching him.

**Hello. Thanks for reading the first chapter of Time Flies! Leave a review, constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored. I will update within the next few days, so come check back to see if there is an update. I am currently writing other Percabeth fanfics, and I have already completed a fanfiction called Promises for all of the Attack on Titan fans reading this. Go check it out, and have a magical day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Time Flies- Percabeth Fanfic

**Hello, everyone! I'm back with another chapter of Time Flies, and now Percy and Annabeth are in first grade! Any pop culture reference that I make have all legal rights dedicated to their rightful owners, and obviously Percy Jackson and all of the other characters relating to belong to Uncle Rick Riordan. Anyways, with no further ado, here is the second chapter of Time Flies. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**First Grade**_

Boys were really annoying, save for Percy.

Annabeth wondered what made most boys so ignorant and small-minded. The boys that Annabeth read about in her books weren't like the ones that Annabeth talked to.

In City of Ashes, a book that Annabeth had successfully completed reading last year, there was a boy named Simon who was nice, and kind and respectful, unlike the boys in Annabeth's new first grade class.

One boy in particular _really _bothered Annabeth, and he went by the name of Octavian.

Since last week, on the first day of school, Octavian had pulling Annabeth's hair, and stealing her crayons, and telling their new teacher, Mrs. Waters, lies about Annabeth misbehaving.

And Annabeth _never _misbehaved. She simply refused to stoop to the low level of the misbehaved children in her school.

They always got themselves hurt, or into trouble with the administrators of the school, and Annabeth didn't want any unnecessary problems in her school or home life.

If anyone was misbehaving, it was _Octavian_, not Annabeth.

Telling lies about other students was frowned upon, and teasing them was as well, yet Octavian did those things on an hourly basis.

Percy, Annabeth's best friend ever in the whole world, had to stand up for Annabeth, even though she had assured him that she could handle her own situations. He had simply waved her off, and went up to Octavian to confront him.

"Octavian." He had said during their lunch break right before recess.

Octavian turned around from the sandwich that he was eating and looked at Percy.

"What?" he asked, in a rather annoyed tone of voice.

"Can you stop teasing Annabeth? She's never done anything wrong to you."

"I don't want to." Was all that Octavian had responded, before returning to his sandwich.

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"Because, Percy, I just don't _want _to." Octavian said, growing visibly more agitated as the conversation went on.

"Well, it's not nice, and it hurts her feelings, so could you _please _stop?"

Octavian slammed his fist down onto the table. "No! I said _no_!"

The encounter was growing too heated, so Annabeth had to step in to avoid Percy getting caught by the teachers in the middle of an argument.

Annabeth stepped over to where Percy and Octavian were located, and grabbed his arm.

"Forget it, Percy. It's okay." She had said.

"It's not okay to be teased!" Percy exclaimed incredulously.

"We're about to go outside, Percy. We can talk about this there." Annabeth reasoned with him.

Percy looked like he was about to attempt to make an objection to her, but right as he opened his mouth to speak, the lunch monitor woman, named Ms. Ackerman blew her whistle in signification that all the children were to go outside and play on the playground.

Percy closed his mouth, and gave Annabeth a hesitant expression of defeat, before moving onwards outside with all of the other children. Annabeth followed him, exiting the air- conditioned lunch room, and entering the world outside that was probably at _least _95 degrees.

"Why is it so hot out?" Percy asked, as he started to fan himself using his hand. "It's September. It's supposed to be like Fall."

"Not necessarily." Annabeth countered. "The temperature outside all depends on your position on the Earth, what time of day it is, and what side of the world that you're on. In Australia, winter is just ending, and spring is starting, whereas here, summer is ending, and winter is beginning."

Percy looked at Annabeth with a blank expression written onto his face.

"Cool." He said, not following, or probably even caring about what she had just explained to him.

"Anyways," Annabeth said, smiling at Percy's pure disinterest for anything except the simple pleasures in life. "Do you want to go on the swing-set?"

"Yeah!" Percy said, excitedly. "And after school, do you want to come to my house?"  
When Percy and Annabeth had first become friends, they both had found out that they lived on the same street, just a few houses down.

Annabeth assumed that the reason that they hadn't met each other before was due to the fact that Annabeth's father and Helen didn't really ever bother to talk to the neighbors much, and Annabeth was always inside reading most of the time.

The good things were that now Percy and Annabeth _were _friends, and they could go to each other's houses whenever they wanted.

They rode home on the bus together, walked home together, sat in school together (thank gosh they were in the same class again), ate lunch together, and practically did everything together.

Annabeth's father also liked Percy very much, not just due to the fact that he was a nice kid, but also because he seemed to get Annabeth out of the house and more active.

And Percy's mother, who insisted that Annabeth call her Sally, though it seemed unnatural to call an adult by their first name. Nonetheless, Sally insisted that Annabeth call her by her name, and after a bit, it became only natural.

Percy also had a kind step-father, named Paul, who was warm and welcoming, just like Percy's biological mother.

"Yeah, sure." Annabeth replied to Percy's question.

Percy sat down on the swing, and began swinging back and forth. Annabeth took occupation of the swing next to his, and mirrored his actions. She began going up and down, and took notice of that brat Octavian sitting alone in the corner of the playground holding his teddy bear that, for some reason, he brought to school every day.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, looking over at her from the swing that he was currently using. "Who's your real mom? Like, I know Helen is your step-mom, but who's your _real _mom?"

This subject was a sour one for Annabeth, as she never really saw her mother, and her mother made no attempt to see her, but Percy was her best friend and Annabeth didn't see anything wrong with telling him about her mother.

"Well, she was a woman named Athena, and she's never really around a lot. But she does send me a birthday and Christmas card, and sometimes she visits, however rarely, and takes me out for dinner. I don't really know where she lives, but it's probably really far."

"Oh. Well, my _real _dad was named Poseidon, and he also never visits. He comes for my birthday all the time though. He hasn't missed one. But he doesn't stay the whole time. That's why you've never met him probably."

"Oh. Does he live close?"

"I don't know."

Percy and Annabeth sat on the swings for a couple of minutes not talking, until Annabeth spotted him.

_Octavian_.

Percy took notice of the situation at hand as well, and scowled.

"Go away, Octavian." He said.

Octavian disregarded Percy and then kicked Annabeth off of her swing.

Annabeth wasn't going too high on the swing, as she had short legs and couldn't pump her swing to go too high, but it still hurt, as Annabeth was wearing shorts, and when she had hit the pavement, she had ended up scraping her knees.

"Hey!" she and Percy exclaimed simultaneously.

"Why did you do that?!" Percy asked, wide-eyed.

"Because, I want the swing, and Annabeth was on it." Octavian said, sitting down.

Annabeth had pushed herself up off of the ground, and stalked over to Octavian.

"I am _so _done putting up with you and your bullying!"

"Go away!" Octavian shrieked.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, and backed up.

However, she didn't back off. She had some ideas of how she was going to teach Octavian to behave.

She began walking away, and Percy ran to follow her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm alright. But Octavian isn't about to be." Annabeth said, already forming the plan in her mind.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, hesitantly.

Annabeth pulled Percy aside to where there weren't any adults, and quietly explained her plan to Percy.

She couldn't let any of the other children listen in on her plan, because they would most likely tell an adult, and Annabeth wasn't about to get into trouble- her father would be so disappointed.

But Octavian _needed _to learn a lesson on how to behave and that he shouldn't tease other people.

Percy listened attentively, nodding his head every now and then.

"Are you sure about this? But what if we get caught?" he asked.

"Percy, if I could teach you how to read, I can execute a plan without getting caught."

Percy remained quiet for a minute, seemingly deciding whether or not he wanted to help Annabeth.

In the end, Percy agreed to help her, and Annabeth thanked him.

They began to go through with step one of Annabeth's three-part plan.

Step one was to distract Octavian. Percy was the key factor in this step, as his job was to call Octavian over and try and strike up a conversation about whatever with him.

Percy ran away to the opposite side of the playground, as far from the swing-set as possible.

Then, at the top of his lungs, Percy called out,

"OCTAVIAN!"

Octavian looked over at the source of the noise, and noticeably scowled when he saw that it was Percy yelling.

Octavian got up of off his swing with his teddy bear, and began his way towards Percy.

Once he was far enough away from the swings, Annabeth was ready to put step two of her plan into action.

Step two was to unscrew a screw on the swing-set, so that when Octavian sat back down on the swing, he would fall over onto the pavement that was very conveniently wet from the rainstorm that took place the night before.

The only problem that Annabeth faced was that she didn't have a screw driver. This would've been so much simpler if Annabeth had a screwdriver, because about a half a year ago, Annabeth had requested from her father that he teach her how to use basic tools.

At first, he was hesitant, as he was concerned for her safety, but after realizing that Annabeth was a very smart young girl, he obliged as to teach her basic tools, like a screwdriver and hammer.

Annabeth had mastered the skills of using a hammer and screwdriver, and if she had one on her now, she could easily unscrew the screw.

However, since she didn't currently have a screwdriver, she had to improvise, using a very pointy and conveniently shaped stick.

After about five minutes, she got the screw out of the swing, and walked away like nothing had happened, discarding the evidence of her actions. It's not like anybody would think of a simple, common stick as a tool for a crime.

Third, and final, Percy was supposed to dismiss Octavian back to the swing. Annabeth went on to give him the signal, in which she had told him to be her walking up to him and bumping shoulders.

Annabeth did exactly that, and he took it as the signal to tell Octavian to go back.

"Anyways, bye, Octavian." Percy said, rather abruptly.

Annabeth mentally face-palmed. Could he be any _more _obvious?

Octavian didn't seem to notice anything off, and simply narrowed his eyes, and walked off.

"And stop trying to be nice to me!" he shouted, not looking back.

"He is so mean!" Percy exclaimed.

"He should learn, right when he sits down on that swing."

And sure enough, when Octavian had begun to sit down on the swing, he fell over, soaking himself.

Annabeth and Percy burst out laughing, and high-fived each other.

Octavian screeched, and began crying, causing him to attract the attention of all of the teachers, who came flooding over to attend to him.

That night, Annabeth went to sleep smiling, knowing that Octavian had definitely learned a lesson.

Annabeth _really_ couldn't wait to go back to school tomorrow, and see how Octavian was holding up after taking an unexpected swim that day.

**Okay, that was chapter two of Time Flies. I really do hate Octavian as a character in general. Anyways, I'll probably be uploading a Percabeth oneshot tomorrow, and for all of the Attack on Titan fans reading this, go check out my Attack on Titan oneshot, Promises. I'll update Time Flies within the next few days, so come back and check to see if there's been an update. Thanks, and don't forget to leave a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored. Thanks for reading, and have a magical day!**


	3. Chapter 3

Time Flies- Percabeth Fanfic

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter three of **_**Time Flies**_**, and this year Percy and Annabeth have gone to the second grade. I see that I've gotten over one hundred views on my story, and for me, that's quite a lot. So I'd like to thank everybody here reading my story, and I'm glad that you enjoy it. Anyways, with no further ado, I present to you chapter three of **_**Time Flies**_**. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Second Grade**_

Until today, Percy had been Annabeth's only friend. She did everything with him, like sitting together in class, riding on the bus together, playing outside together, going to the park together, eating lunch and sometimes breakfast and dinner together, and had sleepovers together.

Sally had told Annabeth's parents that she was taking Percy to the park, and had asked them if it would be alright if Annabeth had tagged along.

"Well, I don't see why not." Annabeth's father had said. "It's a beautiful day outside, isn't it?" he had asked Sally.

Annabeth had to agree with her father's statement. It was the middle of October, however the California air was a comfortable and temperate 57 degrees.

Annabeth was wearing blue jeans and gray boots that went up to her knees, and a yellow short sleeved shirt with a cat on it. Her hair was tied up in a pony-tail, and Annabeth had worn a new choker with an owl on it.

She, Percy and Sally had walked a half of a mile to the park, and when they had reached their destination, Percy and Annabeth had ran off to the playset.

It was flourishing with children who were climbing colorful ladders, swinging from ropes, and running up the uneven stairway.

Adults were all around, chasing after children and pushing kids on swings.

Everyone seemed to be having a great time, and the pleasant weather seemed to uplift everyone's moods even more.

That was, except for one boy who was sitting alone in the grass, staring at the ground.

Percy seemed to catch on to Annabeth's train of thought, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why is that kid all alone?" he asked Annabeth.

"I don't know. Maybe we should go try to find out." Annabeth replied.

Annabeth and Percy had made their way over to the hoy in the grass and had gotten a closer look at him. He was a ginger with brown eyes, and his hair was curly and messy, sort of like a ginger mix between Percy and Annabeth. He was wearing a green shirt with a cartoon drawing of the Earth on it, and shorts black with the _Adidas_ brand logo on them. Annabeth had only just noticed that there were two crutches resting on the ground beside his legs.

He looked up from the ground he was staring at and gave a kind smile to Percy and Annabeth.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi." Percy said. "I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth. What's your name?" Percy replied.

"I'm Grover."

"Hi, Grover. Why are you sitting here all alone?" Annabeth asked, sitting down beside him.

"Because nobody wants to play with me because I can't run, and I have to use crutches to walk. My mom calls it a _birth defect _in my legs."

Annabeth knew all about birth defects. Children were sometimes born either mentally or physically handicapped due to the fact that their mothers had done bad things when they were pregnant with their babies, like smoke cigarettes, or took pills.

Annabeth's father had told her not to worry too much about that stuff because he said that he knew Annabeth was too smart to do things like that.

However, sometimes children were born with birth defects for reasons that the doctors couldn't explain. The mother might've had a healthy, responsible pregnancy and still birth a child with a defect.

"That's a silly reason not to play with you. There are a lot of things that we could do that don't even have running." Percy said.

"Yeah." Annabeth agreed. "For example, we could play I-Spy, or Concentration, or just talk for goodness sake!" Annabeth said.

"Really? You want to play with me? No one has ever asked me to play!" Grover exclaimed.

"Sure!" Percy said.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover ended up sitting in the grass for the next forty-five minutes playing I-Spy (a game that required simple thinking, so of course Percy had trouble keeping up), and Annabeth had ended up successful, as she usually was.

The three of them were all having a pleasant time, when a woman with straight brown shoulder-length hair bent down beside them.

"Hi, I'm Grover's mommy! I see you made some new friends, Grover?"

"Yeah! This is Percy and Annabeth, and they said that I don't have to run to play, mom!"

Grover's mother smiled. "That's right! Were you three playing I-Spy?"

"Yes we were." Percy said, smiling. "But Annabeth always wins."

"Those are some unique names."

"That seems to be what everyone tells us." Annabeth said.

"Anyway, Grover, it's time to go, but maybe you'll see Percy and Annabeth in school. Where do you two kids go to school?"

"Goode Primary. We're in second grade!" Percy said.

Annabeth wanted to argue to Percy that it probably wasn't a good idea to tell a stranger the location in which they went to school and their grade, but there wasn't enough time before Grover's mother spoke again.

"I see. Grover is new to district, as it happens to be that we just moved here from Manhattan all the way across the country last week. Grover is in second grade, too. He should be starting school on Monday assuming that all goes according to plan."

"Maybe we'll see you there, Grover. It was a pleasure to meet you." Annabeth said, to both Grover and to his mother.

"And you as well!" she said. "Say bye, Grover!"

"Bye, Percy. Bye, Annabeth!" Grover exclaimed as his mother picked him and his crutches up off of the ground.

Grover and his mother left and entered into a green car and drove away down the road.

After that day at the park, Percy and Annabeth did everything with Grover. At school, he was already guaranteed two friends, and it turned out, Octavian really hated it when a crutch was slammed onto his toes on the occasion that he decided to bother Percy or Annabeth.

Octavian might've ratted out Grover to the administrators of the school, however, when Grover was being sent to the principal's office for "violence against another student" he looked back at Percy and Annabeth with a smile on his lips.

**Hey again. That was chapter three of **_**Time Flies**_**. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have a new one posted within a few days. I apologize for the lack of updates, and I'd just like to say that I had an unbelievably difficult math midterm, but the good news is that after all of that time that I spent studying for the midterm and not updating I got an 82 on it, so that's good. Don't worry, because within the next few days, there will be a new chapter. Don't forget to check out my other stories. I currently have a Percabeth oneshot called **_**Stargazing**_**, and for my Attack on Titan fans, I have a LeviHan oneshot up called **_**Promises**_**. Thanks for sticking with this story, and don't forget to leave a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored. See you all with the next chapter! Have a magical day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Time Flies- Percabeth Fanfic

**Hey, everyone! Thank you for all of your lovely reviews! I read them all and honestly take all of your advice into account. It really helps me as an aspiring author when you tell me what I can possibly improve in my writing and what I'm already doing well. Also, I apologize for not updating. My computer was not responding, thus I couldn't type, but I'm back now! Anyways, here is chapter four of **_**Time Flies**_**! Percy and Annabeth are now in third grade and facing the new world of elementary school. SO, with no further ado, her is chapter four if **_**Time Flies**_**! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Third Grade**_

In class, Annabeth and Percy were currently learning long division.

Annabeth was pretty good at division. She could already, at this point, do fourth grade math. Her father had taught her during the summer before school how to do problems like four hundred and fifty divided by seven, and get a rounded decimal, but that was basically the extent of it.

To be honest, Annabeth hadn't expected long division to come easily to Percy, as he had recently been diagnosed with dyslexia and a minor strain of dyscalculia. However, when the teacher, Mrs. Byers had begun instructing the class on how to perform the equations, Percy had immediately grasped the concept of how to work them out.

During the time reserved for independent work, Percy had finished all ten problems in a matter of minutes.

That was all well and good. Annabeth was happy that Percy was doing well in school. However, that gave him more time to annoy her while she was trying to complete the assignment.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, while she was in the midst of dividing twenty-eight by two.

Annabeth sighed. "Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"So, I was at my house on Saturday while you were sick, and I was getting completely bored, so I started riding my bike down the road and came across these woods that you normally can't see from the road, but I saw them, and went in them and they're _giant_, like _really _big. I need to show them to you!"

"That's nice, Percy. After school." Annabeth said, dismissing Percy to complete the last question of her math worksheet.

"Is there something that you need to express with the rest of the class, Annabeth?" The teacher had asked, tilting her head down to look in Annabeth's direction.

Annabeth could feel her cheeks begin to heat up. She was sure that she was blushing.

"No." she said.

"Then, please, save your conversations for after school then. It's only twenty minutes away." She said, picking up a newspaper.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. She really didn't like Mrs. Byers.

Annabeth finally completed the last problem on her worksheet, and began tapping her fingers on her desk. Ten more minutes passed, and the teacher spoke up.

"Alright, please hand in your worksheets on my desk and begin packing your bags. You have free time until the end of the day."

Annabeth and Percy walked up to the desk side by side and handed in their papers at the same time. They went to the cubbies in the back of the room and retrieved their backpacks.

Percy smiled. "It's finally Friday. That means we have until like nine o'clock outside!"

"Are the woods that you were talking about big?" Annabeth asked.

"I didn't explore them all, but from what I did see they're _really _big."

And Percy wasn't kidding. When Annabeth and Percy had gotten off the bus, they went to Percy's house, dropped off their backpacks, and Percy grabbed Annabeth's wrist and began running towards the woods.

He might as well have called it a forest, it was that big.

Annabeth was surprised that she had never noticed it, but like Percy had said, the trees were obscured from view, and unless you were deliberately searching for the trees or had experienced pure luck, you would never have even saw them.

"_Wow_." Annabeth said. "How have we not noticed?"

"That's not the point. We're here now, and I found something from what I saw that I need to show you!" Percy exclaimed.

Percy led Annabeth through the woods for about five minutes, until they both came across a small pond with a log going across it. The water was crystal clear and didn't look polluted at all. It looked clear enough to swim in, especially on a warm late May day like today.

"Wow. That's actually really cool. It looks almost…_magical_." Annabeth mused.

"Yeah. The water is really calming. I feel, like… at peace when I'm around it."

"That's like me and reading books. When I read I feel calm, like problems in the world don't even matter."

"Well, I don't see how words on a page could possibly be fun, but whatever."

Annabeth shook her head. "Do you think we could swim in it?"

"Sure!" Percy said.

"What else is there in here?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

She could already picture the amazing things that they could in here. Endless tag games, swimming in the pond, climbing trees, reading books, hide and seek. There were so many possibilities.

"Well, like I said, I haven't seen much. Maybe we could explore it together."

Annabeth liked the idea, so she and Percy began walking around in the woods. They were seemingly endless, and Percy and Annabeth came across multiple interesting things.

They saw a family of deer, a patch of beautiful green flowers, tall pine trees and much more.

The sun shone above, but before Annabeth knew, it was beginning to set.

"We should probably go back, Percy."

"What time is it?"

"Based on the sun's position, probably like six o'clock. Do you want to have dinner at my house?"

"Okay. Oooh, can we have a sleepover?"

For the past year, Percy and Annabeth had had sleepovers almost every weekend unless one of them was away, or sick or something else that might prevent them from being together took place.

The location switched between both Percy and Annabeth's house, and sometimes Grover would come, too.

They would stay up past their bedtimes until eleven o'clock. They watched Disney films and played board games, and played with toys, until both of them would pass out from exhaustion.

"Yeah. Do you know the way back, Percy?"

Percy's eyes widened and sudden look of realization came across his face.

"No."

Annabeth gave Percy an incredulous look. She rolled her eyes, and smiled.

Annabeth was prepared for something like this to happen, so she put directional markers with rocks or pieces of wood out every ten minutes.

She led Percy out by the markers that she had previously placed, and led Percy back to their houses.

"Thanks. I would've been lost if not for you."

"It's all in my job, Percy."

"I need to tell my mom that I'm going to your house and pack my stuff." He said.

"Okay." Annabeth said.

After all of the tasks that Percy had to complete were accomplished, they went to Annabeth's house for dinner."

"HI, dad." Annabeth said.

"Hey, Annabeth. Did you have a fun time playing outside today?" Annabeth's father said.

"Yeah. Can Percy sleep over?"

"Well, what else could we assume would happen on a Friday night?"

"Thanks, dad!"

That night was no different than any other sleepover.

They watched the same Disney movies, played the same games, and stayed up until eleven again.

And that night, Annabeth dreamed of all the amazing secrets that those woods she saw today would hold, and she was determined to uncover them all.

**Hi, guys. That was chapter four of **_**Time Flies**_**. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to check out my Percabeth oneshot, **_**Stargazing**_**, and for all of my Attack on Titan fans, I also have LeviHan oneshot up called **_**P**_**romises, and am about to begin another one. Don't forget to leave a review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored. Check back for more frequent chapter updates, as my laptop is working now, and have a magical day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Times Flies- Percabeth Fanfic

**Hey guys. I'm back with chapter five of **_**Time Flies**_**. Percy and Annabeth are now in the fourth grade- well then end of it, and… well, that's it. And by the way, I apologize. I forgot to wish all of you guys a lovely Valentine's Day! I'll be forever single though. Anyways, with no further ado, here is chapter five of **_**Time Flies**_**! Enjoy!**

It was the last day of school and Percy and Annabeth were both ecstatic.

Today was a day guaranteed with no real schoolwork, an extra long recess, and the _best _sleepover with Percy and Grover ever!

Every student in the school was buzzing with joy and excitement, and even the teachers seemed genuinely happy.

Percy, Annabeth and Grover were currently outside playing would you rather on the grass, when Grover had interrupted the game.

"Hey. Why is that kid alone in the corner of the school?" he asked.

"Hmm? Where?" Percy asked.

"There. It's a little hard to see him. He's in the shadows."

"Should we talk to him?" Percy asked, looking at Annabeth.

"Well, I don't see why not." She replied, looking over to the place that Grover was previously referring to.

Annabeth saw who Grover was talking about.

There was another kid with black hair and a brown leather jacket with blue jeans and a black shirt. His hair was short and black, just a bit above his eyes.

He was leaning over, gawking at some form of a card set.

Annabeth pushed herself up off of the ground and turned to face the direction in which she had seen the boy.

She grabbed Percy's wrist and he stood up, and together she, Percy and Grover walked over to the corner.

She had sat down beside the kid, who looked up in surprise from his cards.

"Hello. What's your name?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm Nico!" Nico replied cheerily.

"Hello, Nico. I'm Annabeth. That's Percy, and that's Grover." Annabeth gestured over to her friends standing above her.

Now that she had been able to come closer, Annabeth could see that the boy was most likely Italian from the tone of his tanned skin, and he had black irises, like the night sky twinkling with stars.

The backs of the cards that he was using read _Mythomagic_.

Annabeth had never heard of Mythomagic, but she assumed that it had something to do with Mythology.

"Why are you here alone?" Percy asked, sitting down next to Annabeth.

"Because no one wants to play Mythomagic with me. Everyone says that it's weird and they don't even understand the game, so I play single-player."

"Can we play?" Percy asked.

Nico's eyes lit up, and he smiled widely. "Sure! I'll teach you how to play!" Nico exclaimed.

"Great!" Percy said.

Mythomagic was quite confusing at first, however once Annabeth had been able to grasp the concept of the game it was fairly simple. Percy and Grover seemed to be genuinely fascinated in the game, and though game was interesting, it was nothing that Annabeth was overly-excited about.

Mythomagic was a game where you collected cards and figurines, and closely resembled the rules of a game that Annabeth had once played called Dungeons and Dragons.

Nico was currently playing a figurine called the Manticore, and he had informed the rest of them that the Manticore had three-thousand attack power.

The figurines were all based off of Greek Mythology, like the gods and monsters and titans.

Greek mythology had always fascinated Annabeth, and her favorite Greek deity was Athena, goddess of wisdom, as her mother was also named Athena.

Grover was looking at the Pan figurine. Annabeth remembered that Pan was the god of the wild, such as wild animals and the environment. Grover had always been insistent that they all recycle and don't pollute the environment.

Percy had the Poseidon figurine, god of the ocean and hurricanes, and Nico had the Apollo figurine, god of the sun.

For the rest of recess, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Nico were playing Mythomagic, and in the end, most likely due to his advanced experience, Nico had won the round.

"To finish the game, you need to complete three rounds. We can play another time if you want." Nico had said.

"Where do you live?" Grover asked.

"I live just down the block from school."

"Well, Percy and I live walking distance, maybe a ten minute walk from the school, so you shouldn't live too far away, even though Grover's mother typically picks him up after school." Annabeth had said.

"Well, maybe your mom would let you come to my house? You can call her before she comes here, right?" Nico asked. "Then you guys can play at my house!"

"I could probably do that!" Grover exclaimed.

"Great!" Percy said.

Just as Percy had finished talking, the end of the day whistle has blown, and everyone cheered.

School was finally over!

Annabeth didn't dislike school, but she would much rather learn things that she was interested in, than learn about things like the material that they learned about in health class. Annabeth would also rather read, and play with Percy and Grover than learn about things that were probably not necessary for her success.

Nico smiled. "Finally! I hate school."

Well, Nico clearly wasn't like Annabeth.

The four of them all had went to the main office and called Grover's mother, who had agreed to their plan. She said that she would pick Grover up at seven o'clock, and they all left the school and began walking towards Nico's house.

They all had talked about what they would do at Nico's house, and their plans for the summer.

Nico's mother was taking him and his sister, Bianca to Italy, their birth-place. Grover was travelling to Manhattan for one weekend, and Percy was going to see his dad for a week in Manhattan as well. Annabeth had nothing special planned, but she was okay with that.

Once everyone had arrived at Nico's house, his mother had kindly greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Di Angelo. I'm Nico's mother. Are you Nico's friends?" Nico's mother had asked.

"I'm Annabeth, this is Percy, and this is Grover. We're here because Nico said that we could play Mythomagic with him after school."

"You kids enjoy Mythomagic too? How wonderful. I'll go make some cookies. They're lovely. My mother created this recipe herself. It tastes delightful."

Ms. di Angelo was a very beautiful woman. She had long, wavy chocolate brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back, and she had deep brown, almond shaped eyes, She was wearing a dark green sun-dress that hung down to her ankles, and her hair had a small braid in the side.

Nico smiled kindly, and told his mother that they were going to go outside to their backyard.

Annabeth, Percy and Grover followed Nico into his backyard, which had a swing set and a luxurious pool.

His entire house seemed very fancy and expensive, as well as the way that his mother dressed.

Once everyone had gotten into the backyard, Annabeth had noticed that there was a girl maybe a couple of years older than her on the swing, sitting down and drawing on a notepad.

She had silky, wavy long brown hair maybe four or five inches below her shoulders. She wore a long black skirt down to her ankles with boots, and a dark green talk top. Her skin was like Nico's and she had the same black eyes as he did.

However, unlike Nico, she seemed very calm and collected, but her eyes still had a sparkle to them. The sparkle in her eyes was different, however. It seemed more magical and shy than Nico.

This was probably Bianca, Nico's sister that he had mentioned.

She looked up from her notepad and gave Annabeth a warm smile.

"Hello. I'm Bianca. Nico, are these your friends?" Bianca said.

"Yeah! This is Annabeth, and Percy, and Grover. They played Mythomagic with me today at school." Nico said.

"You taught them?"

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to play with us now?" Nico asked.

Bianca smiled. "I'd love to."

Bianca sat down, and the five of them began playing Mythomagic. All three rounds took two hours, and at five thirty, they were finally finished.

Nico had won every round.

"We should go inside now." Bianca said. "My mother will have almost prepared dinner."

Everyone had gone inside, and Bianca was right. After five minutes, Ms. di Angelo was setting the table, and putting six plates of spaghetti and meatballs on each plate.

"I hope all of you like spaghetti and meatballs. I know that Nico loves them." She said.

"Yeah!" Nico exclaimed.

The meatballs and spaghetti that Nico's mother made was absolutely delicious, and Annabeth was wishing that she could have more.

She didn't want to be rude by asking though, so she unfortunately only had one plate of it.

After dinner, everyone had the cookies that Ms. di Angelo baked, and they were also amazing.

After dinner, it was already six fifteen, and everyone decided that they would go into the living room and play The Game of Life, which easily took an hour.

Grover had left at seven fifteen, and Annabeth had won the game. Bianca did come a close second however.

Bianca had told Annabeth that she was in the sixth grade, which was the first grade of middle school, but when September would start, and Annabeth and Nico would be in the fifth grade, she would be in the seventh grade.

Soon, it was eight o clock, and Annabeth and Percy had to go home and have their weekly sleepover.

Percy and Annabeth had thanked Ms. di Angelo for her hospitality, and Nico had suggested that they come back tomorrow.

Annabeth and Percy both happily agreed, and began their walk home.

"I like it there." Percy said.

"Yeah." Annabeth said. "Me too."

**Well, that was chapter five of **_**Time Flies**_**. I hope that you enjoyed it. Don't forget to check out my Percabeth oneshot, **_**Stargazing**_**, and for all of my Attack on Titan fans, go check out my LeviHan oneshot, **_**Promises**_**. Don't forget to leave a review! Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be ignored. Thanks for reading, and I'll be back soon with chapter six. Have a magical day!**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone. I apologize if you thought this was a chapter, but I'm just here to talk for a minute. I haven't updated Time Flies in a while, as you can tell, and I'd like to explain myself. **

**Recently, I've been getting a lot of school work and have started drama club at my school. This leaves little time to write, and I sincerely apologize for my absence. I can promise you that I have nit ghosted and am currently working on the next chapter, which will probably be up by Wednesday. I should be updating from now on every Wednesday, and once again, I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't been updating. **

**Thank you to all of my readers who have stayed here while I was gone. I am truly appreciative. **

**Alright, my friends, that's it until Wednesday! Have a magical day!**


End file.
